


Sleepy Time Company

by TheMusicalPaws



Category: uchuu sentai kyuranger, 宇宙戦隊キュウレンジャー | Uchu Sentai Kyuranger
Genre: Been a while, M/M, Non ironic, because there's not enough content for the two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 08:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10486476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMusicalPaws/pseuds/TheMusicalPaws
Summary: Balance was used to sharing a bed with Naga. They had to as the BN thieves in their travels.Now that they're on the Orion though, they have separate rooms. But Naga didn't quite seem to get the memo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Slight hint at chubby Balance bc please consider that it's good

Balance was used to sharing a bed with Naga. They had to as the BN thieves in their travels. They didn't have many belongings since many of the things they stole from the Jark Matter were usually pawned off to get money. Plus they traveled light.

Now that they're on the Orion though, they have separate rooms. But Naga didn't quite seem to get the memo.

 

  
The first night on the Orion, Balance had already went to sleep.

The door to his room slid opened and had lured Balance slightly out of his dreams. Naga slipped into the bed and wrapped his arm around Balance without saying a word.

When he awoken next morning, Balance was convinced it was just a dream, but was proven wrong after seeing the arm still on him.

After several more nights of this reoccurring Balance finally decided to question Naga on it.

What he wasn't expecting was his answer.

"You didn't say i was supposed to use it. So i assumed we were still sharing." Naga had answered.

Balance placed his hand on Naga's shoulder and responded, "Right you are _Naga~_. But you have your own now so we aren't forced to share a bed like we had in the past because of cheap ventilation."

Naga nodded, "I suppose...."

Balance turned to look at him, "you sound almost _disappointed_ Naga."

He then turned and look him straight in the eyes, "did you not _like_ sharing a bed," he moved closer, "was i not a sufficient 'cuddler'," and closer, "is that the problem?"

"Naga-Naga  _relax~_ that's not it at all! I'm just saying i don't want you to think you _have_ to if you do not _want_ to. Though you could cuddle a little harder...never mind! How about tonight you try sleeping alone so you can make up your mind _okay?~_ "

Naga backed off and nodded "okay..."

 

 

Early the next morning. The doors to his room slid open and Balance found himself suddenly in a tight embrace. Naga hugging his torso, which admittedly was more soft and squishy than the rest of him.

"N-Naga?!?!"

"mh" Naga mumbled half asleep against his side.

Balance started "Naga what are you.."

"couldn't sleep..." Naga just held him tighter.

Balance pulled himself together and let out a laugh, "aw you missed my company _Naga~_ , well i guess we could continue this if you _waaant~_ "

Naga Nodded, "yeah...sleep...now..."

"Hehe as you _wish~_ "

Balance pulled the covers over them. After a moment he pulled Naga up to place what was close enough to a kiss (hard to smooch when you got no proper mouth) at the top of Naga's head. As they let sleep sweep over the two of them.


End file.
